zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled season two finale
The untitled season two finale was meant to be a two part special in which Invader Tenn was discovered by the Meekrob (likely due to the Malfunctioning SIR Units) and subsequently capturing her, endangering Operation Impending Doom II. The Tallest then call upon on all the Irken Invaders to help rescue her, except for Zim, as they don't want him to ruin everything. However, Skoodge is invited since he's an official Invader and Zim learns of the assault on the Irken Empire through him, and so the two Irkens travel to Meekrob, presumably taking GIR and Minimoose with them. Dib learns about the battle, most likely due to a spy bug on Zim's base and would have used Tak's Ship to make it to Meekrob. He also would have taken Gaz with him, against her wishes. Much to the Tallest's chagrin, Zim arrives and, true to their prediction, he definitely would have done more harm than good for the Empire. Meanwhile, the Invaders would have tried to save Tenn but its probable they weren't successful, seeing as one of the plots involved her life ultimately being saved by both Zim and Skoodge. The Resisty also would have returned, revealing themselves to be in alliance with the Meekrob and an all out war would have happened which would decide the fate of the universe. Dib would have helped save the planet, and as a reward he became the ambassador of Meekrob by the grateful inhabitants. The Irken Armada would be forced to retreat, leaving Zim behind, which results in him being captured by Dib's forces and fired into an asteroid. It's suspected that the two part special would have been a send off to the series finale movie, "Invader Dib". Facts of Doom *The special was untitled due to the series cancellation, so the fans unofficially dubbed it "The Battle for Meekrob" . *In the episode "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", Lard Nar vows that the Tallest would hear from the Resisty again, which would've have happened in this special. *After this special, the Irken Empire would have been assaulted by the vengeful aliens they once enslaved, reversing the roles of the Invaders and Invaded. *Ironically, it's the Tallest's hatred for Zim that finally did them in, as implied in "Megadoomer". *It's unknown what would have happened to both Invader Tenn and Invader Skoodge afterwards, but presumably they were the only Invaders to survive the battle. *Zim is apparently doomed by the end. However, seeing as he had cheated death many times in the series, added by the fact that the movie "Invader Dib" was meant to follow Tenn's kidnapping, it's more than likely that he pulled another miracle survival. *A sketchy plot presumably involved Gaz secretly being on Zim's side and encouraging him to fight for his people during the movie "Invader Dib", which implied that during the special they would have come across at some point before and after he was launched into the asteroid. *Dib would have proven the existence of aliens at last to the human race, much like in the simulation in "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom". *It's unknown if Tak was meant to return, but Olivia d'Abo most likely would have reprised her role as Tak's Ship. Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Ideas Category:Spoilers Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Pages in the real-life POV